In the operation of an electric drill intended to be held in the hand, it is common practice to provide a removable handle extending laterally from one side of the drill housing to assist in holding the drill steadily. The normal drill handle is held in the right hand and the side handle is grasped by the left hand, thus giving a sturdy grasp on the drill. Such drills are commonly provided with a gear-operated chuck which is tightened and loosened on the tool by use of a key. This key involves a small gear held on the end of a T-shaped handle. Unfortunately, such keys are easily mislaid and lost, particularly when the drill is being used at a location that is remote from the workshop. Even when the key is only mislaid, it is difficult to find because of its small size. It has been an occasional practice in the past to attach the key to a lanyard, the other end of which is attached to the drill. However, this arrangement can interfere with the use of the drill and, as a matter of fact, may be dangerous on occasion. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide an accessory for an electric drill which combines a supporting handle with a chuck-operating key.
Another object of this invention is the provision of an electric drill device combining the chuck key with another accessory used with the drill.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an electric drill accessory combining a side handle and a chuck key, in such a way that the chuck key is not easily lost or mislaid.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide an electric drill accessory, combining the features of a removable side handle with a chuck key.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of an electric drill accessory which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an electric drill accessory that permits a chuck key to be operated easily, because of a large torque available without strain to the operator.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.